


All in the Family

by ayuwensayk, BobhasRainbowVeins, hackle, morphia



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuwensayk/pseuds/ayuwensayk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BobhasRainbowVeins/pseuds/BobhasRainbowVeins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hackle/pseuds/hackle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Steve and Tony's relationship is made public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Two nights, seven writers, one artist, one prompt, over 5000 words and 4 pictures.  
> This has been a fun experience. 
> 
> Follow this [link](http://fira211.tumblr.com/post/50713410209/clint-and-peter-thor-cap-holding-iron-man) for related pictures
> 
> co-authored by:
> 
> 1\. Morphia-writes  
> 2\. Done(Bob/Rainbow)- rainbowdowneyjr  
> 3\. iwritestony  
> 4\. Hackle  
> 5\. ayuwensayk  
> 6\. aimeepiggy  
> 7\. nottafox  
> 8\. fira211

It was the most awful breakfast Steve had had in quite a while. Just as he was done making breakfast for himself and Tony, whom he'd dragged from bed to follow a routine he thought would be healthy for him, the TV screen switched on. He wasn't even sure who had turned the thing on, but the first image to greet them as the plates were settled on the table, was a blurry, half sideways one of himself and Tony sitting in a far corner of one restaurant or another. They weren't exactly kissing in the photo, but there was no mistaking them for a couple of friends out on a friendly hangout.

A silence stretched between them as the reporter on screen rambled on about the latest paparazzi shot, with the image still showing behind him. "Uh..." Tony uttered, and Steve finally tore his gaze from the TV to glance at him. "Fuck."

Steve felt a dry lump form in the back of his throat, both for the image on the TV and Tony’s reaction. “I...wow. I could’ve sworn no one was watching; not that it matters, of course. It doesn’t matter, does it?”

Uncomfortable silence returned as the two men tried to processed the situation. Steve’s eyes were drawn back towards the television, watching a reporter speak avidly, the words ‘ _GAY SUPERHEROES- COMING OUT?_ ’ taking up half of the screen.

“Of course it doesn’t matter, why on Earth would it matter?” Tony asked, taking a long drag from his coffee mug to give himself time to think. He placed it down and gave a manic sort of laugh. “I mean, it's not like we've been attempting to keep this a secret for the past three months or anything.”

Steve let out a long sigh, his palms moving to run over his tired eyes, then through his hair.

“Okay,” Steve said with a nod. “This isn’t the worst thing that could happen.”

“Sir,” JARVIS interrupted suddenly, cutting through the tension between them. “I believe there are some reporters at the door. Shall I invite them in?”

If looks could kill, JARVIS would be a heap of dismantled parts on the floor. Not that Tony would dismantle him without reason but this situation was making him question the validity of his choices when he programmed the AI; simply too much sass and saccharine.

“How many and who, J? Names of their employers first and find out if I happen to know any of them in the biblical sense,” Tony bit out before draining his coffee at a speed that made Steve wonder how the lining of the man’s throat survived all these years.

“There are seven, Sir,” JARVIS replied. “Most of them seem to work for the Daily Bugle. There are no records of you having any connections to any one of them.” The AI added.

Tony sighed, running a hand through his hair as he exchanged glances with Steve. “Shut down the TV, Jarv.” The background noise suddenly stopped, leaving the two men in a dead silence.

"What do we do?" Seemed to be the logical first question out of Tony's mouth, but as he spoke it, Steve spoke over him.

" 'The biblical sense'? Really?" He asked, though if he were honest, he should've expected Tony to use that sort of terminology every so often. He didn't let Tony answer. "What do we do... Well, it's out there, Tony. What _can_ we do?"

Tony’s hand returned to his hair, this time tangling itself in the scruffy brown locks.  “Hell if I know. I’m going to have to call Pepper for damage control or something. She must be pissed-- I bet none of the calls she's getting this morning are actually about work. But yeah, that’s good, we can get a lid on this. We can sue these people, we can--”

Steve cleared his throat, making the brunette freeze mid-sentence. It surprised him that for once he was able to quiet Tony’s rambling, but he didn’t linger on it. “Or... we could just let it happen. Maybe it’s time we come out about this. I mean, it can’t be that bad, right? We can’t hide forever.”

“No,” Tony said with a nod, “no, you’re right. It’s quite obviously already out there.”

“Have you guys seen the,” Bruce made a face when he saw the state of his friends. “I suppose you have. Then I guess you also know that there's half a dozen reporters outside waiting for your reaction?”

Casually, Bruce made his way into the kitchen. There was some coffee still left in the pot on the counter that he poured it into a mug for himself.

“Yeah, we realized,” Tony watched as Bruce took the rest of his coffee, as if the morning wasn’t already bad enough.

Bruce moved on feet heavy with lack of sleep around the island and towards the table, his coffee held loose. “If you plan to let them in, you might want to let everyone know beforehand, Thor especially. Well, unless you’re looking to have them snapping pictures to displace you two above the fold.”

Tony might have considered it, once upon a time, but weighing the wrath of an alien God against the fifteen or so minutes of hilarity he’d get out of it had him dismissing the idea almost as quickly as it came. Instead he refocused on the problem at hand.

“Steve thinks we should just let them run with it.”

“Not necessarily run with it but controlling the direction they’re going is better than having them run roughshod over the both of us, right?”

“Okay, so how do you plan on doing that?” Bruce asked, taking a sip of his coffee. Tony watched Steve’s forehead wrinkle in thought, eyes narrowing as he looked hard at the table top.

“Why don’t we organise an interview or something along those lines?” Steve suggested, looking at both Tony and Bruce.

“Steve, I don’t really...” Tony started.

“That does sound better than letting those vultures run with it. You never know what they could come up with.” Bruce interrupted.

Tony shot Bruce a look for interrupting him and for suggesting they actually go with it. This was not what he wanted at all.

“But maybe we should think this through a little more?” Tony asked, shrugging a little as he looked between Steve and Bruce.

“What else is there to think through? I mean, the only way to make sure that they have the facts one-hundred percent right is to give them the answers, right?” Steve said simply.

Bruce nodded. “That’s true. Unless, of course, you two want false rumours being spread around. It’s up to you,” He said, sounding as if he had not a care in the world.

“But what do we tell them? I--you saw the picture.” Tony was raising his voice, as usual. “How do we explain that? Seriously. We need to think about it.”

“Okay, well, first of all,” Bruce began, “It’s not that big of a deal. Nothing wrong with being gay, it’s just a weird way to portray you guys. The media obviously has nothing better to do.”

Steve’s eyes wandered to the floor with a sigh, “I still think the interview is the only way, Tony.”

A quite heated Tony Stark stood up from the chair and paraded past Bruce. “I’m going to go think about this, alone, by myself, without you guys. Goodbye.” Plucking the warm mug from Bruce’s hands, Tony strode down the hallway.

Steve didn’t say anything to protest his partner’s exit or rudeness, but instead just got up and took the empty plates to the sink. His brain was going at a thousand miles per hour. _Why was Tony so reluctant to make them public? What was so wrong about the two being together? Was Tony upset at him for wanting to come-out? Could the interview just go all wrong?_ “Bruce, do you think maybe asking about the interview was a bad idea?”

“No, it was a great idea. If you wanna set the record straight, you gotta do it right. He’ll be back to apologize soon, I’m sure.”

As if on cue, Tony was back in the room. But involuntarily, since he was being escorted by Thor, who was pushing him back toward the kitchen. “Tony, they’re here for you. Make them leave before I do.” Thor was obviously upset by the ruckus that the paparazzi was making. Everyone was agitated, and if it wasn’t stopped quickly, tension was going to begin making things worse.

“Someone needs to do something about that crowd out there,” Natasha said, coming into the kitchen behind Thor and Tony.

Expectant glances were thrown Tony’s way by Steve and Bruce, they had the solution, they just needed Tony to agree to the terms.

“You don’t understand,” Tony said with a huff. “The media will have a field day with this. You haven’t dealt with them on the scale that I have. I get it, you think it’s a good idea to come out to the press and just come clean, but I know what they can do with the truth and sometimes it’s worse than some of the rumors they come up with.”

The sob story didn’t seem to sit well with any of the unimpressed faces around the kitchen.

“Fine,” Tony threw his hands up, defeated. “One reporter,” Tony said, his tone stern, “one.”

“How will you choose which one? There are many out there,” Thor chimed in, still standing behind Tony.

“JARVIS, run their faces. I want background checks in thirty.”

“Of course Sir,” the AI replied.

An hour later had the team in the living room, waiting for the chosen reporter to enter the main living quarters. It hadn’t taken Tony too long to chose which reporter he wanted the interview with, and in the end, as he declared, it was his tower - his decision.

He had chosen the youngest, least intimidating kid of all. He wasn’t even a real reporter, just a photographer for one of the publications. Whatever the kid looked like, he entered the room practically vibrating with excitement.

The photographer, Peter was his name, stood awkwardly in the room, the notepad in his hand shaking just as much as he was.

“H-Hi, uhm, my name is Peter Parker with the D-Daily Bugle....I have some questions about your relationship,” he said, taking out a pencil from where it was tucked in his hat. “Okay, wow, I just wanna say first, The Avengers, wow, I can’t believe I’m here right now!” Peter took a couple of deep breaths while Tony rolled his eyes. “I’m done. Professional mode.”

Natasha gave a heavy sigh, even though she wasn’t really involved. Peter sat up straight and flipped a couple of pages in his notebook, clearing space for any notes he wanted to make. He looked back and forth from Tony to Steve and tapped his pencil against his chin. He squinted, and then scribbled down a couple things in his notepad. “Now, what is your current relationship status? Both of you.”

"Taken." The two spoke together, which made Peter pause and look from one to the other again. He nodded once and glanced down at his notepad. He'd hurriedly written some questions when he'd been chosen for the interview, but interviewing was not his strong suit. He ducked his head, looking like asking that next question felt too intrusive.

"And who-" He started asking, but Steve held his hand up to stop him. When Peter fell silent, Steve pointed between himself and Tony before letting the slightest smile touch the corners of his lips.

"We're uh... Together," he explained, and Tony rolled his eyes beside him. "It's no big deal." Steve added quickly.

The corner of Peter’s mouth twitched as he tried to hold back a smile. “So then, what the press is saying is true? That scene at the restaurant wasn’t just you two playing around?”

“Actually, I was trying to get Steve to try some of my food, which by the way, he wouldn’t, and I might’ve tried to feed it to him,” Tony responded, eyes wandering around the room. “There’s also a possibility that he grabbed my wrist before I could stick a fry in his mouth. Oh, and I may or may not have been flirting with him in an extremely corny and obnoxious way. It happens though, right?”

Peter shifted slightly towards Steve as a way to signal that it was alright for him to speak.

The blond scratched the short hairs at the base of his neck before shrugging. “Yeah, I told him to stop messing around in public, but have you ever noticed how difficult it is to get him to listen--?” Tony smirked at that, “--And here we are now, with the paparazzi swarming the doors of the tower.”

“Interviewing with a seventeen year old high school kid who is, in my personal opinion, completely unqualified to-” Tony jumped as Steve landed an elbow into his side.

“Eighteen,” Peter corrected, clearly unfazed by Tony’s insult. “I’m mostly a photographer, but whatever pays the bills, right? But this isn’t about me, this is about you, the two of you.”

“What more could you possibly want from this story?” Tony asked, his hand rubbing at his sore ribs. “You asked the question on everyone’s mind, are we together? Yes, we are. Interview over, don’t you think?”

“Well, no, not exactly. I was hoping...” Peter’s gaze drifted from Steve and Tony to the other teammates, spread about the room. “I was hoping to get a more inclusive story.”

Much to Tony’s displeasure and Steve’s enthusiasm, Peter turned to Bruce in the corner of the room, “So Dr. Banner,” Bruce’s head shot up from where he was reading the morning paper and not at all listening to the interview. “How was it the first time you found out about these two love birds?”

“Oh, well, umm..." Bruce said, shifting a bit in place and glancing at the two men, but before he could continue, Steve cleared his throat.

"Perhaps it would be easier if you interview the Avengers separately," Steve suggested, getting to his feet, to indicate it wasn't really a question. Peter scrambled to his feet in obedience.

"Of course, however you want." Peter said, following Steve's direction towards the kitchen. Bruce followed slowly behind, sending a short glance at Thor and Natasha before entering the kitchen. Tony huffed an annoyed breath and looked away when Steve came back.

"So, Dr. Banner..." Peter said, sitting across from Bruce with his notepad set on the table.

"Yeah, you wanna know how I found out, huh?" Bruce said, looking thoughtful for a moment before turning his glance to the refrigerator, his expression seemed awkward at best. "Well, I can't give you all the details but..."

~

It was Saturday afternoon, and no one was supposed to be at the tower other than Tony who'd told everyone he had a project to complete, and Steve who was working on a painting of New York. That's what they'd told people, and no one had any reason to suspect they weren't speaking the truth. Bruce was supposed to be doing research in his office at the university he worked for these days, but he'd been unable to concentrate, so he came home earlier than planned - much earlier.

All he'd been expecting to do as he got home was to get a nice sandwich going, then go eat it quietly in his room. What he absolutely did not expect to find was exactly what he walked in on. The noises had not travelled outside of the kitchen, but they hit him along with the sight of Tony's back. Bruce froze when he realized Steve was there too, pressed against the wall opposite the kitchen door. They were kissing. Steve and Tony were kissing, eyes closed and everything. Steve's large hand set on Tony's ass and one of Tony's hands was definitely shoved down Steve's pants and Bruce had seen _enough_. He took three steps back and out of the kitchen, then hurried down the corridor back to the elevator.

That was how he found out about Steve and Tony's thing. He only confronted them about it a few days later, though. All he had to do was pretend he'd never actually seen what he'd seen, and all was well.

~

Peter was staring at Bruce, his jaw slack, his pen lying forgotten on the table. "I don't think I can write that down." He finally admitted.

"I don't think you should." Bruce agreed with a nod of the head. "Just say I found out somehow and everything was okay." He suggested.

"I will... do that. Thank you, Dr. Banner."

"Anytime." Bruce smiled, and got to his feet before stalking back to the living room.

Peter tapped his pen against the table as he waited for his next interviewee, taking the time to collect his thoughts and brace himself for more stories.

Just as he was getting lost in the rhythmic clicking of his pen, Natasha entered the room, expression tight, hair bouncing as she walked. Once she sat down and got a good look at him, her irritated expression lightened into mild annoyance. Peter opened his mouth to speak, but she spoke first.

“Based on Bruce’s expression when he came out of the kitchen, I know what you’re going to ask me,” Natasha said blandly.

Peter cleared his throat before saying, “Yeah, it’s about Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. Did you know about them being together beforehand? And if so, how did you find out?”

Natasha ‘hmm’d’ softly and leaned forward, resting her chin on her hands, elbows propped up on the table. “I’ve known about them for awhile, now. How I found out... Well, I was looking for Steve, and I figured he’d be in the communal living room...”

~

 _Where is it?_ Natasha rooted around her small bookshelf, looking for one book in particular. She’d already checked her nightstand and dresser, but it was nowhere to be found. It was a book Steve had recommended to her and had lent it out to her so she could read it. But now she couldn’t find it no matter where she looked and somehow she got it into her head that Steve might know where it had gone.

She took the elevator from her floor to the main floor they used, where she and the other Avengers often hung around to do assorted things together. Steve could normally be found reading in the living room, so that was her first guess as to what he was doing.

When she got out of the elevator and turned a sharp corner into the living area, she was taken aback by what she saw. On the loveseat, the smaller of the two couches in the room, Steve and Tony sat side by side, pressed up against each other. Tony’s head rested on Steve’s shoulder, and in turn Steve’s cheek was pressed into Tony’s brown hair. They were sleeping, or at least as far as she could tell.

It was touching to see how relaxed the two were together; how they fit together like two tattered puzzle pieces. She had never considered their relationship to be any more than friendship, but  from that one moment, the way they leaned into each other and shared personal space, she understood it.

~

“After that, I left and went back to my room. It turns out the book I was looking for had gotten lost in my bed sheets, so I must’ve set it down or fell asleep while reading."

Peter scribbled furiously on his pad several heartbeats after Natasha had stopped talking, making sure to write down every last detail. When he was finished, he set his pen down and looked over what he had written before addressing Natasha. “That’s... actually really adorable. For superheroes, I mean. Anyways, thank you very much, Miss Romanov. If you could send someone else in, that would be wonderful.”

Natasha stood up, acknowledging his words with a small smile and a nod before heading out of the room.

Upon Nat’s return into the room, Thor knew that he was the last to be interviewed--of those in attendance, anyways. He made his way to the chosen area of interrogation, sitting across from the wide-eyed reporter. Thor clasped his hands and leaned in to signify that he was all ears.

“Okey dokey ... _Thor._ ” Peter laughed nervously toward his own nerdiness and looked down at his notepad. “So, when did you find out about Steve and Tony being together?” He batted his eyelashes, expectantly focusing on Thor.

“Ah, Tony and Steve,” the golden-haired demigod smiled, experiencing a fond memory of his comrades. “Well, I think I knew before they did. But there was a moment where I realized it...”

~

The bright white flash took them all by surprise, but none so much as Iron Man, who flew directly through the beam of light. There was little time to react as Tony’s suit locked up and he began his downward dive toward the city below.

With the Hulk nowhere to be found, Thor watched as Steve made a choice, one he wasn’t so sure he could make himself.

The shield was discarded for something much more important to Steve, something red and gold and plummeting toward the ground. Cap knew it would hurt, the Golden Avenger falling that fast, but he had to be there to catch Tony’s fall.

When the dust cleared, Thor was there with Steve’s beloved shield; unfortunately, Steve couldn’t seem to find any room in his arms for it. He was too busy holding onto Tony, who was still trapped in the suit.

~

“Wow...” Peter mumbled as he absorbed the conclusion of the story. “That’s a big sacrifice...”

“Indeed,” Thor nodded, “I respected Steve more that day than I ever had before. A man would do anything to save his own skin, but to save somebody else...” he trailed off, thinking for a few seconds before snapping back to reality. “Is that all?”

“That is it, thank you so much. Great!” Parker grinned thankfully. He knew he had one more interview to go, yet he had only seen five avenger his whole visit. One was missing. He resolved to ask the others if they had seen or heard from one Clint Barton, when, as he stood, a short man walked into the kitchen all sleepy eyed and disheveled.

“Clint Barton?” Peter asked as the man walked over to the coffee machine and took a banana from the fruit bowl on the bench.

“What?” Clint said with a mouthful of  banana. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Peter for the first time. “Who are you?” he asked, surprised.

Peter held out his hand to the man in front of him as he answered, “Peter Parker from the Daily Bugle, I’m here to do an interview with the avengers regarding the current relationship.”

Clint just stared at him, not bothering to take his hand, “Does Tony know you're in his kitchen?” he asked, “in fact, do any of the Avengers know that you're here?”

“Yes, of course. Tony was the guy who invited me up for the interview. I’m not even an actual reporter, I’m just a photographer. Anyway, it doesn’t matter. What matters is this interview. You are the last person i need to...”

“Wait, hold it,” Peter looked up, slightly dazed at being interrupted, but Clint just continued, “I’m the last Avenger to be interviewed.” he asked, though it was more of a statement. Peter nodded. “Why am I the last one interviewed?” Clint asked, he wasn’t really annoyed, as he’d rather be in bed asleep than do an interview; he just liked to play it up to see peoples reactions.

“Umm, well you weren’t here, so I interviewed everyone else first and hoped that you would eventually turn up, as you did, so... you know.” Clint just stared at the kid some more, taking another bite from his banana.

“Okay then,” he said through another full mouth, “interview me. What would you like to know?”

“Alright, so Clint tell me about your views on this relationship,” Peter asked, taking on a professional tone.

“What relationship?” Clint finally sat down opposite of Peter at the table.

“Well the one between your teammates.”

“Oh yeah, right, you mean like the team’s relationship. Look, I know we were a little difficult with each other to begin with, and as a team we have had a few clashes of personalities and such, but we are all friends now. We get along and the public knows this because we wouldn’t be living in this house if we didn’t. Building. Tower."

“Oh yeah I suppose so. But Clint that’s not what..”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, living here with these guys isn’t all sunshine and rainbows, no matter how much Steve tries to make it about that. We all get along, but you know we all fight sometimes too. Nothing bad though, everyone does. Tony is particularly annoying most of the time, he’s like the child around here, always demanding something, but I suppose this is his home we’re living in. He can just be a pain sometimes.”

Clint looked towards Peter from where his gaze drifted, and he noticed the boy was not writing down anything he had been saying. He looked back up, “You should be writing all this down, Photo boy,” He said, and then continued, “Anyway, our relationship. What exactly do you want to know about?”

Peter looked at Clint with an expression at said _really_ , “I want to know how you found out about the relationship.” Peter said once again. This reporter thing was so repetitive, Peter was glad that he usually stuck with being a photographer.

Clint stared at the kid, half confused with sleep and in deep thought, as now he was trying to work out who of the Avengers was in a relationship. _The relationship_ , Peter had said. Who was in a relationship? Client for the life of him could not work it out. Him and Nat had a thing back in Budapest, but that was long over and no one knew anything of that. There was that awkward thing he had with Coulson but no one knew of that either, and hopefully they never will.

“This isn’t about the relationship between the team, is it?” Clint asked.

“No, it’s about...” Peter started but was interrupted by Clint again.

“But no one on the team is in a relationship.” Client was thoroughly confused and it was too early in the morning for a puzzle for him, it was suppose to be a down day. He gave Peter a suspicious look.

“This interview is about the relationship between Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.” The kid said.

“What?” That was too much for Clint. His confused mind was not keeping up, “Steve and Tony are not in a relationship. They can barely stand each other.” Peter gave Clint a sympathetic look as he pulled out the photo of Steve and Tony at the restaurant. He slid it across the table.

“That’s not what the others have been saying.” Peter confessed. Clint narrowed his eyes at the photo, unwilling or unable to believe what he was seeing.

“Who took this?” he asked.

“Actually, I did. It was a few nights ago. And, beyond the fact that the other Avengers were telling me they are, I know for a fact that they are together. Together as in, they are a couple. After I took this photo, they sorta did kiss, a little. It was weird.” Clint’s mouth had fallen to the floor when Peter looked up at him from the photo. “You didn’t know, did you. Like for real, this is the first you’re hearing of it. Oh my god this is brilliant.” Peter said as he started taking notes of everything he'd just discovered.

“What? How come I didn’t know this?” Clint whined from his spot across from Peter, the half eaten banana forgotten. He yelled out, “Natasha! Natasha..,” and pushed his chair out before  storming out of the room, yelling the entire time, “Why didn’t anyone tell me about this. You guys seriously suck balls!”

Peter took that as his cue to leave. He had one of the most amazing articles to write before tomorrow's morning edition.

That night, after Thor had scared away the reporters, and they all began to sober up, Tony and Steve went to bed.

“Do you think we did the right thing?” Steve asked into the darkness. He laid on his side behind Tony, watching the darkened outline of his newly outed boyfriend.

“Now you ask?” Tony asked, voice still a little slurred from the bottles of alcohol he’d consumed.

“I’m just saying, what if this turns out, you know, bad?” Steve asked with a soft sigh.

“It’ll be fine, Steve,” Tony huffed, scooting back in bed. He reached behind him to tug on Steve’s arm, pulling it tight around his middle. “We’ve fought Norse Gods and aliens from other worlds. Together, there’s nothing we can’t face.”

Steve found solace in that fact, smiling to himself as he buried his face into Tony’s hair. For the first time that day, he relaxed. He figured, whatever happened - happened.

~

The next morning, Steve got up at his usual time, went out for his usual jog, and came back with a newspaper with a very unusual article.

 **All in the Family** read the headline of the article, a photo of the entire team that had been taken at a previous press conference took up half the page.

“During my visit to Avengers Tower, I found myself pleasantly surprised.” Steve began to read the article out loud. “With the rumors of a secret relationship between Avengers leader, Captain America, and the once infamous playboy Tony Stark out in the press, I didn’t expect the welcome  I received. However, I was more surprised by one Avenger specifically...”

As Steve continued to read the article aloud, the team had found that the piece focused more on Clint’s lack of knowledge than Steve and Tony’s relationship at all. It skimmed past any details the other Avengers had provided with an air of professionalism that Tony hadn’t seen even from  the most seasoned journalists, let alone an eighteen year old photographer.

“In the end,” Steve continued, “it was determined that yes, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark are in fact dating. After all, that’s what this whole thing was about. But in times like these it’s important to dwell, not on unimportant gossip such as who is dating who, but instead focus on the real tragedy here. Hawkeye, the eyes of the Avengers, couldn’t see what was right in front of him.”

It was obvious from the faces around the room that everyone was happy with the way the article turned out. Everyone except Clint, of course.

“What’s the matter, Clint?” Tony asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

Under his breath Clint grumbled “I see better from a distance.” before leaving the room.

 


End file.
